A Gift
by Megatron's girl
Summary: Transformers Animated. Slash Paring: LugnutxMegatron A relaxing day, a sweet surprise and some loving. I love writing this paring


Transformers Animated  
Paring: MegatronxLugnut

A Gift

It was a warm summer afternoon and the Decepticons were just enjoying a bit of quiet time. No fragments of the All Spark had been detected for a while now and the Autobots weren't causing them any trouble either. The Decepticon Lord made an order for everyone to recharge, rest and do whatever they wanted to relax.

While they all hurried off to do that, Megatron sat alone in his office reading over the reports Shockwave had sent him. He read about new plans that the Autobots were coming up with to capture them. It was pitiful, the Autobots were scum who thought they were so perfect, so good. They looked down on mechs like him. He was from Kaon, a miner for so long, then a gladiator. He wanted a world where it didn't matter where you came from or if you where poor or rich. He just wanted a world where everyone was equal. But the Autobot scum didn't want that.

He sat back in his chair and rubbed the back of his neck for a moment before going back to reading. Grabbing another report, he scanned over it as his room door was opened. He already knew who it was, it made him smile.

Hearing someone approach, he detected something that smelt good. He looked around and saw Lugnut with a tray in his claws, with a nice mug of hot energon. "Thought you could do with this, my Lord".

The Decepticon lord gave him a simple smile and took the mug from him. "Hmm, smells good." Taking a sip, already feeling it heat his systems.

Lugnut was only too glad to do this. He always loved making his mate happy. "Maybe you should take a break too my lord".

Megatron took another sip and sat the mug down. "Maybe...well as soon as I finish all these".

Lugnut held Megatron servo before he could reach for a new report. He turned his lover to look at him. "You always say that, one more report then it turns to seven. You don't sleep until morning. Just take a break this once for me".

Megatron wanted to say no but when Lugnut looked at him like that, with a sweet but simply smile. Megatron felt a claw rub against his servo, gently rubbing slowly. andthe Decepticon leader was unable to resist. "Arghh, fine you win. No more reports".

Lugnut's face lit up and moved down and pressed his lips against Megatron's. They made out for sometime, just enjoying touching each other and feeling the kisses.

Megatron soon parted his lips. "It's a good thing you're so handsome and a good kisser. Any other bot I would have said no to".

Lugnut laughed. He couldn't get over the compliments Megatron paid to him. It was so nice hearing someone say that about him. "Well, now that you aren't working, I've got a perfect way for us to relax".

"Oh? Where is that?"

Lugnut helped Megatron off his chair. "Well to first get to it, I must carry you".

"What! Oh no! Your sweet stare may work on me sometimes but not every time. I do not wish to be carried".

Unfortunately for Megatron the large Mech wasn't giving up. He wrapped his arm around him and kissed Megatron's cheek sweetly. "We are alone, everyone is gone and it isn't far, I promise"

Megatron just shot him a look of 'no way!' But Lugnut wasn't taking no for an answer. Before Megatron could even react, Lugnut lifted his legs and Megatron found himself in his mate's arms.

"Lugnut put me down! I said no! I said...mffmfm!" Warm lips pressed against his once more. The Lord's mouth parted as Lugnut tongue entered him. Moans now came from Megatron who obviously was know enjoying this, even if he didn't want to admit it. He tried pushing off him but that tongue of Lugnut's was utterly magnificent in his mouth." Hmmmm..."

Lugnut now moved his head back and smiled. Megatron looked at him and folded his arms in annoyance and leaned against him. "It better not be far".

Lugnut giggled, he had won against his lover once more.

They left his room and he walked with him slowly, heading towards one of the tunnels, Megatron wondered where they were going. He just ended up resting his helm against his lover and holding onto him. Not admitting it but it was relaxing.

They walked for some time, going deeper and deeper into some of the tunnels. Megatron was about to ask where are they going but Lugnut stopped suddenly outside another entrance. "We're here".

When entering, Megatron saw before him a massive lake, steam rose from it indicating it was hot. He never knew it was here. He was put down in a very gentle way and Lugnut still held his servo and walked towards the lake.

"I found this a while ago by accident, when I explored the tunnels one day." He stepped into the water; it was warm indeed but relaxing as well. His systems and armour plating already felt its affects. "Come on"

Megatron wasn't too fussed on this idea, he'd rather just go back to his room now but Lugnut was going to drag him into the water whether he liked it or not. "Oh fine but just for a few cycles". He stepped deeper into the warm water, feeling it working on his systems. He walked until it was up to his chest. Okay; he had to admit it was very good. He rested his back against the rock wall, just enjoying the hot water. "Hmmm feels good".

"Haha yes I thought you'd like it," he moved closer and sat beside Megatron. "No one else knows about this place. It's all for you my lord".

Megatron was curious. "You mean, it's a gift?"

Lugnut simply smiled and kissed his helm. "You know it"

Megatron blushed and rested his helm against his chest. "Thanks but really it's ours. Our special place".

Lugnut pulled him close. He felt so happy and enjoying his time with his love. The problems with the war against the Autobots didn't matter now or finding fragments of the AllSpark. All he cared about was Megatron right now. He reached out, rubbing Megatron chest plate for a moment before he moved his claw up to turn Megatron helm to look at him. "I love you".

Megatron cheeks were still red from the blush and shyly he looked away. He felt like a sparkling with his first crush. It was how he felt whenever Lugnut was around him, unable to think straight or even sure what to say to him.

How he acted always made Lugnut laugh and chuckle slightly. He never believed he could have this affect on someone especially Megatron.

"Ahh yeah..ahh.I...I love you too," Said the shy mech.

Lugnut giggled and splashed a little water on him.

"Hey! No need for that".

"Maybe there is!" He splashes again and again.

"Lugnut cut it out!" But he laughed anyway and splashed at him to. Before he could make another water attack, Megatron jumped on Lugnut. They fell into the water going under. Their lips pressed against each other as they floated in the water together.

Nothing seemed to matter now but each other. They loved one another and always would.

The End


End file.
